Two Weeks Notice
by wickedgme
Summary: The destiny of an incorrigible billionaire and a determined lawyer are intertwined by an agreement. What can happen? Caskett AU. Based on the film Two Weeks Notice.


**_Chapter Note: This is my first Caskett fanfic after many years of wanting to write something and I want to thank Fernanda for the translation. You're amazing, thank you so much for getting into this with me._**

 **Chapter 1**.

"Miss, we have an order to demolish this building," the man in charge of the machinery shouted in the megaphone, clearly tired of how long it was taking to finish the job "We called the cops"

The woman continued in front of the old building, arms folded across her chest, obviously annoyed. She had determination in her eyes, ignoring the demolition company's employees gossiping. No matter how ridiculous the whole situation seemed, it was the only thought that crossed her mind.

That _kinda-of-decrepit_ building was one of the hearts of Coney Island, a fact she discovered very quickly when she moved to Brooklyn. The adults were proud of the plays they made in that Theater and some children followed the traditions. In the beginning it was extremely strange to understand the sense of community they all had, especially after growing up in Manhattan, but after two years it was natural.

She just shrugged, thinking her actions would slow down the inevitable. The woman knew they had other buildings to destroy, judging by the level of impatience from their boss. His irritation gave her a reason to smile, but not for too long, because the police sirens began to ring in the background.

"You should thank Montgomery for not being arrested, Katherine Houghton Beckett," Jim Beckett said, with a twinge of amusement in his voice.

Kate rolled her eyes, a habit she acquired when she was angry or annoyed.

"The building was knocked down" she asked but it was more of an statement than a question.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, starting to walk towards the subway.

She took a long breath, ignoring the tears that were forming in her eyes, a strong sense of failure sinking onto her shoulders feeling her world collapsing, more than the old theater itself.

"It's okay. I'm saddened by it's fate, after all - turning into a Trump hotel is not a good ending "

"Coney Island is a good place, Katie. It's cozy and if your your mother was not so addicted to work, i think I'd like to go there too. "

The very mention of Katie's mother made her even more edgy. The tears she held down started to running free in her face and nothing seemed right at that moment - catching the subway instead of piloting her Harley, her father's lean and fragile body, as well as the sheer amount of white hair on his head, and the fact she wasn't at the Supreme Court.

Her world was ruined, a world that wasnt supposed to be like this, but someone decided to end everything when they taked her mother away, in 1999, on January. Katie's mom was stabbed in na alley and nothing was the same, in fact, six years later, everything felt like a big nightmare.

She stopped walking, leaning against a brick wall to compose herself. Her father noticed it quickly, and stood beside his daughter.

"I just need some time," she said, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Jim took her daughter's hand, cold as ever, and closed his eyes too, breathing quietly as a signal for her to follow the example. "Please forgive me, daughter.. I thought it was a good time - your mother would be very proud of everything you are doing for the community "

"Father" Kate began "The overthrow of the theater is one more thing to add on my list of failures"

"Stubbornness suits you more than self-pity. Life is not as we would like, but we survive. Kate, you graduated from NYU, you were one of the first at the police academy, you were a great officer in the 12th district. God knows how worried I was, but I always knew it was for the best. You would have been a great detective, but managing the community center and helping several people in their causes almost for free is also something your mother would be proud of "

She smiled sadly, in agreement with her father's speech, since stubbornly has Always been a good adjective to describe her.

"I think I'm ready to go," she announced, pulling herself away from the wall. Her father followed her, and they walked back to the subway. Father and Daughter remained silent throughout the trip, preventing emotions from rising again uncontrollably.

"You know, you go out with Lanie today." Jim broke the silence when they finally got home.

"As much as I adore Lanie, I'm not in the mood today," Kate replied, throwing her purse on the couch. "I'm going to take a shower and order some Chinese food"

"All those five dishes? I did not know anyone could live on so much coffee and noodles. '' Dad teased.

She knew it was a joke, but a bitter taste of disgust scratched her throat, along with the urge to respond "I did not know anyone could live on alcohol either'' – Cuz her father's problem with alcoholism were an open, unhealed wound, and as much as he was a year clean and going to attending AA meetings, the mix of guilt and anger was still there.

"The 12th district made me learn that coffee and delivery are never too much"

Kate turned, heading for the small bathroom to get a quick shower, until her phone rang and she picked it up quickly.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as she saw the message like this day couldn't get any worse.

Richard Castle was bored, very bored. The several laps he had made in the swivel chair did very little to help. Turning into CEO of the Publishing Company was an stupid, stupid idea. The writer's life was good, since the only control they had over him was when he had long tours around the world, but celebrity life had lost some of its glow and Alexis wanted more and more of him. Therefore, after several successful investments and a large amount of money, he decided to buy Black Pawn shares and now he was the biggest shareholder, taking 51% in.

He justified his decision by saying that this purchase was a way of securing a more solid future for Alexis. More secure than a fortune that could simply go away if she shared it with her mother and under Meredith's control, but in reality, it was a form of get rid of Derrick Storm's responsibility. At first, writing a character so far from his personality had been an intriguing and sweeping experience, but Derrick's moodiness and coldness was interfering with his life, making Castle barely able to write a chapter in the book series.

Richard stopped spinning in the huge office chair on Park Avenue, and started thinking about his loft, his mother rehearsing and his daughter running around the house. Of course he could resign, maybe sell the shares, but that would mean he would have to stop procrastinating Derrick's writing and go back to the hole that was writer's block

The president's life was not exactly difficult, considering the directive board the capable staff, but to Richard, things were just annoying most of time, only improving when he had dinners and parties. In a normal day, he had to deal with signed papers and three hour meetings.

The magic was gone and this ''normal'' life was consuming him inside. He had the "old hunt" (Shit!) but the idea of quitting was horrible.

"Richard" someone called, putting the playboy out of his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry," he said, looking to Victoria Gates enteering his office. The woman looked at him with a mixture of mistrust and anger. She was dressed in a white suit, which contrasted well with her skin and her serious face. In her time at the Police, Victoria was called ''Iron Gates'' and he did not know her very well but was sure she hated him.

Victoria walked and sat at chair in front of the author's desk, crossing her legs.

"Castle, I do not usually care about your face on page six, it's one of the reasons the board of directors loved you - it's great publicity, but it's messing up our business. I know that you have 51% of the stock and that if anything happens, the biggest lost is on you, but you have to leave your desires away from finances. That little thing you hired for the legal sector forgot to check out the contract Fox sent for the adaptation. We have lost a significant amount of Money. "

Richard gave a smile, the same kind he gave when he was handing out autographs. "Gates, Rina was very sweet," he said. "Just a little dreamy. I was sad to fire her "

"Rina graduated from an online law school, just like that other girl, and in fact, i never checked if that information was true, and yes, it was me who fired the but we need someone who was in a real college. Stanford, Yalle, NYU, whatever. Would you let someone who graduated med school by watching that new ABC show - Greys Anatomy, touch Alexis?

Castle nodded in agreement, cuz she was right but hiring someone else was a bureaucratic job he did not want to do. Maybe he would ask Ryan to interview everyone else.

"Fine. Please, Castle, don't forget: Yalle, Stanford, NYU.'' Gates reaffirmed, getting up to leave the room." And remember, the Company is going to buy the Coney Island Community Center, we need a lawer. ASAP.''

She was sitting in the kitchen of the small apartment, balancing her notebook and the small cellphone on her desk, while eating with rashis. After the news about the sale of the community center, she wanted to focus on the options she had: Make another protest or convince the city hall. The second option seemed the most viable, considering her latest attempts. Kate sat in front of the notebook, formulating solid arguments to present to the mayor.

Beckett picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello" she started " Montgomery, I know I should not be asking a favor after today, but it's important.

"Kate, I don't care." The captain of the 12th responded "What's gonna be?"

She bit her lip. Another habit she acquired in her life.

"I wanted to arrange a meeting with the city hall. I know it's complicated but they are selling the community center and it's important "

Montgomery listened closely, knowing this was importante for Beckett's recovery. He grinned, remembering who was negotiating the building.

"Beckett, I have a better idea. Meet me at 7 p.m in front of the district. I'll take you to the buyer of the building "


End file.
